This is a new project started this year for our laboratory. We have completed a study in mice showing that palmitoleic acid when supplemented to the diet has multiple favorable effects in decreasing the level of pro-atherogenic lipoproteins. Furthermore, it decreased the overall level of atherosclerosis in mice. As a consequence, we initiated a clinical trial last year, which is still ongoing, assessing the impact of palmitoleic acid supplementation on cardiovascular biomarkers. We also recently started a mouse study comparing the effect of modiifed soybean oil rich in oleic acid versus standard soybean oil, which is rich in linoleic acids, on lipoprotein metabolism and atherosclerosis.